POWER RANGERS OPERATION OVERDRIVE
"Power Rangers Operation Overdrive" (Operación Sobrecarga) es serie 15 de los Power Rangers, y decimoquinta temporada (pues Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers constó de 3 temporadas). Se emitió por primera vez en Estados Unidos entre febrero y noviembre de 2007. Constó de 32 episodios. Sinopsis thumb|left|317px|La Corona Aurora es un poderoso y mágico objeto del Universo que se encuentra en un planeta muy alejado de la Tierra. Hace varios milenios unos hermanos alienígenas villanos llamados Moltor y Flurious tratan de apoderarse de la Corona Aurora (un poderoso objeto del Universo que guarda un gran poder y que se dice que con él se puede dominar al Universo entero) en un planeta lejano. Pero, al intentar hacerlo y tocarla, una maldición se apodera de ellos. Moltor es convertido en un monstruo, es alejado a un planeta volcánico y se queda en estado de hibernación, mientras que Flurious también es convertido en un monstruo, alejado a un planeta helado y dejado en un estado de hibernación. En esa ocasión la Corona Aurora se protegió de manos malvadas pero, para que la mágica y poderosa Corona Aurora no caiga en malas manos en el futuro, el poderoso alien Sentinel Knight decide separar, enviar y esconder la Corona Aurora y sus joyas en el por entonces bastante deshabitado planeta Tierra. Milenios después, en el año 2007, el millonario empresario y arqueólogo Andrew Hartford encuentra en una cueva la Corona Aurora (aunque sin sus joyas enganchadas) y la coge. Al hacerlo, despierta a los malditos Moltor y Flurious que se disponen a invadir la Tierra con sus soldados para recuperar la Corona Aurora y sus joyas. El Sentinel Knight también nota que la Corona Aurora está manos de un humano y contacta con Andrew Hartford. Le dice que al coger la Corona Aurora ha despertado a dos grandes villanos del Universo y que, para evitar que la Corona y sus joyas caigan en esas manos, debe crear una tecnología Power Ranger, conectarla a la Morphin Grid, y dar esos poderes a él mismo y a cuatro jóvenes capaces de buscar la 5 joyas de la Corona Aurora y protegerlas de las manos de Moltor y Flurious. 6 meses depués Andrew Hartford ya tiene lista la tecnología y escoge a cuatro talentosos jóvenes: un experto en artes marciales y acrobacias y especialista de cine, una campeona de carreras de coches, un ladrón de guante blanco, y una superdotada científica. Andrew recluta a los cuatro, les reúne en su mansión y les explica la situación. Al principio los cuatro son reticentes, pero cuando aparece en la Tierra el Sentinel Knight y les dice que todo lo dicho por Andrew es cierto, los 4 jóvenes acceden. Andrew primero les da unos uniformes que alteran sus genes y les dan superpoderes, también les da los llamados Overdrive Trackers que ha creado que les permitirán convertirse en los Power Rangers Operation Overdrive y tendrán acceso a un supertraje, y a poderosas armas de combate y zords. El hijo de Andrew, Mack, desea ser también un Power Ranger Overdrive pero su sobreprotector padre no se lo permite. Sin embargo, cuando Andrew intenta combatir a las fuerzas del mal de Moltor en la Tierra, enseguida es capturado y a punto de ser asesinado. Así que Mack coge el Overdrive Tracker de su padre y se convierte en el Red Overdrive Ranger. Como Red Overdrive Ranger, Mack combate de forma natural y salva a su padre. Así que Andrew acepta que su hijo sea parte del equipo y su líder, y también le da el traje que altera su genética. Así, los cinco Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, combaten a los fuerzas de Moltor y Flurious cuando atacan la Tierra y se quieren hacer con la Corona Aurora y sus joyas. Los Power Rangers Operation Overdrive también protegen esta Corona de Moltor y Flurious y buscan por la Tierra el resto de las joyas para guardarlas y protegerlas de Moltor y Flurious. Sin embargo, tras un ataque de Moltor, los Power Rangers Operation Overdrive pierden la Corona Aurora que queda en manos de Moltor. Y así, los Power Rangers Operation Overdrive buscan las cinco joyas de la Corona Aurora por todo el mundo, no sin tener que enfrentarse por ellas a Moltor y a Flurious, que siempre les siguen los talones o descubren antes que los Overdrive Rangers dónde están estas joyas. Poco después, uno de los secuaces de Moltor llamado Tyzonn, se rebela contra él y en la batalla decide ayudar a los Power Rangers Overdrive para que Moltor no se haga con una joya de la Corona Aurora. Tyzonn le cuenta entonces a los Power Rangers Operation Overdrive que él es del planeta Mercurio, y que hace poca semanas Moltor le convirtió en un monstruo con la forma de un lagarto gigante y que prometió que serviría a Moltor a cambio de que le devolviera a su estado natural. Los Power Rangers Operation Overdrive logran restaurar a Tyzonn a su forma original gracias al poder de una de las joyas de la Corona Aurora. Así que Andrew Hartford construye un Morpher para Tyzonn que se une al equipo de los Power Rangers Operation Overdrive y se convierte en el Mercury Ranger. Pero los Power Rangers Opertion Overdrive pronto se encuentran con otras fuerzas alienígenas que también desean las joyas de la Corona Aurora: Los Fearcats y Miratrix y Kamdor. Finalmente los Power Rangers Operation Overdrive logran 4 de los cinco joyas de la Corona Aurora mientras que Miratrix y Kambor tienen en su poder la quinta. Sin embargo Norg, uno de los secuaces de Moltor logra encontrar la guarida de Miratrix y Kamdor en la Tierra y les roba la joya. Norg le entrega la joya a Flurious mientras Moltor decide unir fuerzas con su hermano y darle la Corona Aurora para que ésta corona junto a una de las joyas tenga tanto poder como para señalar dónde están el resto de las joyas. Y así Flurious (tras matar a su hermano Moltor) logra encontrar la guarida de los Power Rangers Overdrive (que ya han logrado derrotar a Kamdor, Miratrix y los Fearcats para siempre) que es la mansión de Andrew Hartford y la ataca, haciéndose con todo el poder de la Corona Aurora, sin embargo los Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (junto con el Sentinel Knight) le combaten y le eliminan para siempre. Así, la Corona Aurora y sus joyas quedan guardadas a salvo, y los Power Rangers Operation Overdrive se separan y cada uno sigue con su vida por separado (Andrew Hartford y su hijo se van de expediciones cazatesoros, Dax quiere hacerse un futuro como director de cine, Will acaba asesorando a los museos sobre sus sistemas de seguridad, Rose va a dar clases a las universidades y Ronny vuelve a las competiciones de coches de carreras). Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Con cada uno de las Overdrive Trakers en su poder, cada uno de los Power Rangers es capaz de metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes. Tras la metamorfosis, cada Power Rangers Operation Overdrive recibe un Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers Overdrive fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. También les dan armas poderosas. Gracias a las Overdrive Tracjers, los Power Rangers Operation Overdrive también pueden llamar a los Overdrive Zords: unás máquinas de combate gigantes y poderosas que pueden controlar. Los Overdrive Zords pueden unirse formando un SuperRobot gigante de lucha. thumb|131px|El Overdrive Tracker es el morher que utilizar 5 de los 6 Power Rangers Operation Overdrive para transformarse, comunicarse y para llamar por control remoto a zords y armas - ARMAMENTO RANGER: * Overdrive Tracker * Mercury Tracker * S.H.A.R.C. * Control Driver * Double O-Zip Shooter * Drive Defender * Drive Lance * Drive Slammer * Drive Vortex * Drive Claw * Drive Geyser * Drive Detector * Defender Vest * Drill Blaster * Transtek Armor * Hovertek Cycle * Sentinel Knight - OVERDRIVE ZORDS: DRIVEMAX ULTRAZORD DRIVEMAX MEGAZORD * Dump Driver * Speed Driver * Gyro Driver * Dozer Driver * Sub Driver DUALDRIVE MEGAZORD * Drill Driver * Shovel Driver * Cement Driver * Crane Driver * Sonic Streaker FLASHPOINT MEGAZORD * Fire Truck Zord * Rescue Runner 1 * Rescue Runner 2 BATTLEFEET MEGAZORD * BattleFleet Zord 14 * BattleFleet Zord 15 * BattleFleet Zord 16 * BattleFleet Zord 17 * BattleFleet Zord 18 Personajes principales durante la serie * Mack Hartford - Red Overdrive Ranger * Will Aston - Black Overdrive Ranger * Dax Lo - Blue Overdrive Ranger * Ronny Robinson - Yellow Overdrive Ranger * Rose Ortiz - Pink Overdrive Ranger * Tyzonn - Mercury Ranger * Andrew Hartford * Spencer * Moltor * Flurious * Norg * Miratrix * Kamdor * Chillers * Sentinel Knight * Lava Lizards * Mig * Benglo * Cheetar * Vella Banda sonora de la serie Episodios # Kick into Overdrive (1) # Kick into Overdrive (2) # The Underwater World # Heart of Blue # Weather or Not # Pirate in Pink # At All Cost # Both Sides Now # Follow the Ranger # Lights, Camera, Dax # Face to Face (1) # Face to Face (2) # Man of Mercury (1) # Man of Mercury (2) # Behind the Scenes # Just Like Me # It's Hammer Time # Out of Luck # One Gets Away # Once A Ranger (1) # Once A Ranger (2) # One Fine Day # Ronny on Empty (1) # Ronny on Empty (2) # Things Not Said # Red Ranger Unplugged # Home and Away (1) # Home and Away (2) # Way Back When # Two Fallen Foes # Nothing to Lose # Crown and Punishment